Waves Of Love
by GreenEyedLilBoo
Summary: Claire is at home on a boring day and decides to move to Mineral Town's Farm. And she's always had a taste in farming AND also surfing. And well you just have to find out what happens. My first fanfic ever
1. Getting Started

It was a boring afternoon with nothing to do what so ever. You know when there's like a million things you could do for fun or to keep yourself occupied, but your just not in the mood for ANYTHING? Well that's how I'm feeling right now.

"What am I going to do with myself?" I groaned

Daisy, my house dog barks and runs out her doggie door. And within seconds she runs back through but this time she came back with my sunday paper. Daisy walks up to the couch where I was sitting and starts to chew the paper up. I sighed and let her toy with it. That's when I noticed an AD in the newspaper she was playing with, it was something like Mineral Town's farm..

"Iv'e got it!" I yelled and stood up. Daisy yelped at my sudden movement."Let me see that," I took the paper before she could destroy the AD. I started reading it. It was a farm out in the country, right next to a small town called 'Mineral Town'. Iv'e been interested in farming since I was like 6 years old.. And if I'm going to be bored like this all spring then I might as well move somewhere more active and fun. So I looked for the number and successfully found it. I dialed the number and listened.

After a while the operator answered and gave me the information I need for the farm.

"Your name please." the voice asked.

"Claire Mason." I asnwered.

"OK age please.."

"Twenty years." I sighed this was getting a little boring..

"OK ma'm your all filled out have a good time on your new farm." the voice said but with no excitment.

"Thanks bye now.." I hung up the phone and rushed to get my stuff packed up.  
I was here and there and back again around my house to get almost EVERYTHING I need for me and Daisy. By the time I was done it was already 10 o'clock at night.

"Well Daisy it's time for bed. Were getting up early to go to Mineral Town's Farm." I yawned and changed into my PJs'  
and slipped right under my covers. And Daisy jumped up on my bed and cuddled right in between my arms. I prayed and went to bed, I hardly can wait for tomorrow to come! with that thought I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Arriving

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON, NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!**_

"Reep Reep Reep!" my alarm clock screetched for me to wake up.

I glanced at the clock and shot out of bed. Daisy barked and ran around in circles of excitement apparently because I startled her.

"It's already 7:45! The boat to Mineral Town leaves in an hour!" I panicked. I jumped up and changed my clothes, brushed my teeth, tied my blonde hair into pigtails, ate a quick breakfast, put Daisy in a carrier cage and packed up my boxes(including Daisy in my passenger seat) into my car. Oh did I mention I LOVED to surf? Well I do and packing my surfboard was incredibly hard! It took almost all of my strength to get it tied on top of my car..  
Finally with everything together and ready I was off to the boat station.

~~~~ 45 minutes later~~~~

We (as in Daisy and I) got the the city's boat station at 8:25 AM, I hurried out of my car and got everything on the boat safely and carefully. The captain asked me some questions.

"Hello there missy, may I ask your name?" he asked.

"Claire Mason" I answered

"What about your age?"

"Twenty.." _Deja Vu huh?_ Just like the operator over the phone. I thought.

"OK ma'm you can board this boat now. We are traveling to Mineral Town on our first stop." He said, and with that he left to his Captain room where he stears the boat.  
I sat down on a bench with Daisy in her carrier cage next to my feet. I was just too excited about my new life! _First I'm going to go straight to my farm and put my stuff in it's places and my furniture up.. OOOH and after that I could meet new people, and I'll probably make a best friend here, and maybe she or he will know how to surf and we could both go surfing_.. I trailed off like that in my mind for a while. When I heard the captain over the intercom say:

"We've arrived at Mineral Town. Passengers please take your time getting off of the boat and watch your step. Thank you for riding with us today." Captain said without hesitation. I jumped up a little too eagerly because some people were watching me. I picked up Daisy's carrier cage and I turned and ran right into a big muscular man with a towel around his shoulders.

"Woah there Miss." the strong man said to me.

"Err, I'm sorry I didn't see you there.." I mumbled.

"Nah it's OK don't stress it. Hey uhm, are you Mineral Town's new arrival?" he asked.

"Y-yes? I'm Claire.." I stuttered. _Great Claire, nice first impression now he probably thinks your a coward!_ I angrly thought to myself.

"Oh Hi Claire I"m Zack. I'll show you to your farm and your new house. OH! and I'm also going to carry all your bags and furniture." Zack said to me. _How nice_ . I thought.

"Thanks Zack." I said WITHOUT stammering this time!

"So CLaire you uh, like to surf?" He asked me cutting me out of my thoughts.

"What? Oh yeah but how did you-" He cut me off

"Your surf board I'm carrying. That's cool that you could surf. Your lucky this small town's got a beach."  
We stopped walking and we ended up infront of what I'm guessing my front door.

"Thanks, and thank you for bringing my stuff here." I thanked him.

"Your welcome" Zack grinned. _He's pretty friendly.._

I unlocked my door and stepped in.


	3. Moving In

I unlocked my door and stepped inside of my new house. Zack walked in behind me, set down my stuff and turned to me and asked,

" Do you need me to place the furniture too?" He asked out of breath I guess from carrying my furniture.

"Ehehe.. no I can do that myself, but thank you for helping me." I smiled sheepishly. He nodded and said something about shipping my crops by 5 pm, and walked out the door. I sighed, well first things first, move the furniture. I pushed the couch up against the wall. And my bed is on the other side of this house. Well it looks fine to me, I thought.

It took me about 35 minutes to put things in its place and have a decent home. I smiled and heard Daisy in her cage, so I walked over and let her out. She instantly jumped into my arms and licked my face. I giggled and set her down. She barked and ran in circles between my legs. I walked to the door and opened it and she shot right through it. I watched her burn energy in my field.

I looked around and noticed how much of a dump this farm is. _Whatever happened to ' Luxury'?_ I thought to myself. _I mean seriously there's stones, branches, and weeds, EVERYWHERE_! But _the chicken coop, stable and barn looked pretty decent so I didn't judge. I mean I should be happy to run this place.._

"Hello, are you a tourist?" I spun to the left to find a short stubby man wearing all red and a ridiculous circus hat on.

"No I'm Claire Mason, I'm taking over this farm. " I smiled a proud smile and stuck out my hand. He shook it and started laughing. I was confused but a little upset he'd laugh at a girl like me taking over a farm like this.

"So YOU were the girl who called in from the AD huh? This isn't a luxury farm you saw in the paper." He taunted me. I told him very kindly that I was busy for the day and I won't be staying for very long today so I'll be going off to the town. He nodded and walked back to whatever he does.

I called Daisy inside the house and I started off into Mineral Town. I wandered down the walkway, and I saw many buildings. The first one was a blacksmith store. I walked over and knocked.. No answer so I just turned the knob and cracked open the door. I heard male voices yelling at each other.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG WITH IT!" shouted a younger man. Looked over and saw a man a little older than me, with blondish red hair and in work clothes. I turned my head and saw another man except much older like in his 60s with a frown on his face.

"The answer is inside you, Gray." the old man said at a regular tone. I sighed _this is kind of freaky.._ I felt something shove me over and I fell on my bottom. It was Gray he shoved me out of his way! _..jerk.._

"Hey watch it!" I yelled at him.

"Whatever.." he mumbled back and ran out of the store and slammed the door.

"I'm sorry, My grandson is bad tempered please excuse him. Was there something you need?" the old man asked me. I told him I was the new farmer and just moved in and I came to say hello. He nodded and went back to work. Do all men do that?

I left the store and walked around the town some more I met lots of other people. I met Karen, Rick, Popuri, Mary, Cliff, .etc.. _jeez there's a lot of people living here for a small town. Well I had a long day maybe I should just go home for now._

I walked back home and sighed. Tomorrow I am supposed to start farming. Well I need some sleep. I grabbed Daisy she snuggled into my shoulder I prayed and fell sound asleep.

* * *

**Authors' note:**

**Sorry for such a long update, things happened in my family and I'm also a lazy person.. well at least this chapter was longer.. sorry if it's not interesting please review. Xoxox, JoJo Boo :3**


	4. FlashBack!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of Harvest Moon characters or Harvest Moon itself.. **_*sighs*

"Bark, Bark, Bark!" Daisy barked and woke me up. "REEP REEP REPP!" my alarm clock went off and I shot right up, because it scared the living daylights out of me! _Well looks likes Daisy could be my own alarm clock if she keeps barking on time_ . It was 6 am, and today I'm starting on my farm. I have to admit I am a bit excited.

I jumped out of bed and and got ready for my day. When I was done I flipped on the T.V.

"Mineral Town's Forecast:In the morning it'll be sunny until 12:00 pm then there's a 45% chance it will rain. So make sure your inside for lunch!" the little Harvest Sprite said on the Mineral Town News.

_That's terrific! Maybe later after I plant some turnips, I could go surfing!_ I smiled and turned the T.V. off. It was already 7 o'clock! Jeez I'd best be on my way to the Main Store!

I rushed outside and locked the door with Daisy behind me. I told her to stay and she did. She's good at obedience.  
Anyways I walked my way through town and finally reached the main store. I went inside and saw Karen. She smiled sweetly at me.

"Hey Claire, can I help you today?" Karen kindly asked. You know I thought Karen looked like she'd be a more mean girl but who am I to judge? I barely know her..

"Well actually Karen, I'm starting my farm today so I'm going to buy some turnips." I replied happily. Her eyes widened and she called to her dad and asked him something. I bet my face was like WHAT...? Because she was just helping me and walked off.. _Okie Dokie then.. _

"Claire I convinced my Dad to let you have 3 bags of turnips for free! Since you know your starting on your farm."  
Karen handed the bags to me. _Wow that's very nice. You know I think I'll like it here._ I thought happily to myself.

"Thanks Karen, that's very kind and conciderate of you." I thanked her and walked out of the store.

I was walking down the sidewalk burried in my thoughts.. _Ugh I need to get on of those backpack things.. What are they called? Oh yeah, rucksacks. Huh that's a weird name for a bag.. Whatever I still need one. Because these bags are a little heavy. And later on surfing! Yeah! I can't wait!_

"Yeahhh!" I screeched aloud. I think I saw some dude with some purple on jump from me screaming. I giggled, I always loved scaring people by yelling.

Like this one time..

**-FLASHBACK-**

_I was 12 years old in 6th grade. And I was headed to 2nd period which for me was P.E. I was the girl who always dressd out and participated in physical games. But I never liked the games though. I was a decent looking girl and had many friends too. I also had 3 besties. Franki(yeah she's a GIRL), Maryana, and Marie. Marie was in 8th grade but Franki and Maryana were in 6th grade like me._

_Anyways I had Maryana in my 2nd period P.E. class so I thought I'd talk to her today. I walked into the girls' locker room and looked at the chalk board. It said 'DRESS OUT TODAY! DRESS OUT: BOYS AND GIRLS PLAY ZOOBALL!' I smiled a huge smile, because Zooball was like my favorite physical game in the world! So I turned and spotted Maryana dressing out._  
_Hehehehe... I snuck over to her while her back was turned and I screeched SOOOOO loud but luckily my PE teachers' didn't hear.. Like I literally put my mouth next her ear and_

_"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" It sounded like a bloody scream! Alright points for me!_

_Maryana jumped like a foot in the air and she spun so quick, her knees gave out, she yelped for a few seconds, and she tumbled to the ground and looked up at me._

_"CLAIRE WHY DID YOU SCARE ME?" Maryana yelled at me._

_I acted all happy and cool about it. I smiled and helped her up._

_"Maryana! Were playing my fave game in the whole world! So you know being me I tip-toed over to my best friend and screeched out a AHH!" I said to her. She just smiled and hugged me and told me that I should at least warn her next time._

_"Haha I never thought about a next time but thanks for the idea! Love you!" I taunted_

_"Wha- B-but, I-I. NO.." Maryana stuttered and gave up she just went back to dressing out._

_We giggled and walked out to the gym together ready to play zooball!_

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"Ahh, those were the days.." I sighed

But all the sudden I bumped into something, no someone!

"Oof!" I fell on my bottom once again. _How embarassing.._ And my 3 bags of turnip seed fell on top of me..

"Oh I'm so sorry, I heard you yell loudly so I came over but I couldn't find anything so I turned and bumped into you. I'm very sorry Miss.."  
The guy I made jump from my screech earlier was standing over me explaining himself, while holding his hand out to help me up. I took it and thanked him.

"Thanks for helping me up. Uhm, my name is Claire Mason.. What about yours?"I asked him.

"Oh I'm Kai Sands, I moved here last year. I used to come only in the summer time but I decided to stay here because I like it here so much." He smiled at me. I looked at him, he looked like: _A guy in his early 20s, very tanned, deep chocolate eyes, brown hair under a purple bandana, and he's wearing purple clothes. Wow Kai's cute. _I thought.

"Well I live in a shack on the beach it's a resturaunt you should drop by some time!" Kai said

"And I'm the new farmer, you should come by my farm sometime!" I mimicked his tone the best I could.

We laughed and went our seperate ways.

I finally got home and started tilling my feild which took forever! I ended up with 3x3 squares of tilled soil. I drop each seed into the soil and let it sit there, because later on it's going to rain so I don't have to worry about watering my crops. Sweat dropped from my forehead. I took a deep breath and went inside my house. I put my blonde hair into pigtail braids, changed into my white and yellow surf suit, chugged a bottle of water, grabbed my surf board from my closet and went off to the beach.


	5. At the Shack

Author's Note: Yeah sorry, I haven't posted up any chapters in a while..My excuse is well laziness, end of the year (for school) and hanging with my buds..  
well on to the chapter..  
Maryana: JoJo! There is NO excuses!

* * *

I was a little TOO excited to go surfing, because(1) I loved the beach, (2) Surfing is my hobby besides farming, and (3) my new 'friend' works at the shack by the shore.. I don't know why but he just struck me somehow. I couldn't stop thinking of him. I really wanted to be his friend. And he's totally cute.  
_I bet we have something in common right? I wonder if I have a rival...? Oh, maybe he'll be my best friend!_

I worry, and babble WAY to much in my head about the littlest things.. The truth is, when I was in elementary and middle school, me and my parents always moved around. So when i went into a new grade I'd always be the new kid watching the cool kids play tag while I sat under an old oak tree. Or at lunch I'd sit with the other new kids or just by myself. I never came close to a best friend. That's why I always get my hopes up for a friend.. let alone a best friend.

I was walking down the path in Rose Square by now. I was walking barefoot and the ground isn't that hot, just warm. I jogged down the stairs and I jumped down the last step, and felt warm sand tickling my toes. I smiled and raced toward the shack. I put my surfboard down beside it on the wall and walked inside.

"Knock Knock?" I said. Kai turned around and saw me in my surf outfit. I waved at him to get his attention.

"Uhm, Claire why are you in a wet suit?" He sounded really confused. I giggled.

"Nobody surfs around here in spring time?" I asked.

"No? Do you surf?" wow he catches on REAL fast.. I thought sarcastically.

"Yeah, I dropped by to say 'Hey' like we agreed earlier."

"Hey." he chuckled. I rolled my eyes and walked out. Today was going to be exciting!

I grabbed my surf board and headed for the shore. I looked out and saw a million waves! Just my luck! Hah! Back home(Texas) we didn't have SO many waves.  
I got in the water and layed on my belly to the surfboard and searched for the perfet wave. I paddled with my arms and got on my knees. I saw big one was coming up. YIPPEE!  
I paddled to it and stood up and surfed right through the clear blue tunnel. I always loved this part because it feels like your trying to get to the end of the tunnel before it closes up on you and you go under. I planted my feet firm on the board and I was already trying to swiftly get to the end of this wave's tunnel. I put my hand out to the side of me to feel to the water. I finally made it to the end and I bent my knees and turned ontop of the wave to ride it. _Sounds like fun right? Well it's 100 times better and more fun than it sounds!_

_Oh the adrenaline rush!_ I thought as my board and myself dove for the water.

* * *

Authors Note: yeah again with the authors note.. haha sorry to have such a short Chapter but I'm giving Kai his own chapter so I decided to make this one short ehehe..


	6. Drama

Dislcaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.

Kai's POV.

Today I met this amazing girl. I really hope we become close. We just somehow clicked yesterday. Ran right into her and BAM, I helped her up and were already were talking and she had a smirk on her face. Claire looked like she was stuck in some daydream after I heard her scream and made me jump. I saw her walking by and she looked so dazed after she screeched so I came over to see if she was alright. And she was absolutely out of this world in her own little daydream.  
I realized were about to walk into each other so I stopped but she didn't and fell right onto her butt, in the cutest way.

But today I get to see her again except she's coming to my shack. I could daydream all day about this myself but Iv'e got my own customers to serve..  
"Ding-Ding." the shack's door opened to reveal Popuri.. _Ugh here comes DRAMA._ She flipped her hair and put on her _'I'm so over you, and better than you'_ smile.

"Hey Kai, I'm really hungry.." she said in a flirty-snotty tone.

"Well Mineral Town has a Inn, with a Cafe too." I suggested in a sarcastic voice.  
She scrunched up her face and stuck her tongue at me. _What a brat she so spoiled and thinks she's cool beacuse she has money and owns chickens.. Bleh._

"Kai, I'm eating here! And I'm bringing my new boyfriend! Jack will be here in a minute." She bragged. _Popuri is so full of drama. She's giving me a headache._  
_Wait she's going out with Jack? I thought he moved? Ahh, whatever poor guy is stuck with her.._

"Okay, what do you want to eat then?" I tried to sound nice and careless, beacuse I knew she's trying to make me jealous. Which is working **0%..**

"I want a shaved ice with berry syrup. Uhm, just get Jack the same.." she ordered. I turned and started making some snow cones. I pulled out an ice shuffler and opened the freezer. I shuffled ice into the cones and took it over to the syrup pumps. I then heard the shack door open again. Which I'm assuming is Jack.  
I pumped the syrup in the ice and turned and saw Popuri and Jack holding hands at the counter. There was already money on the counter.

"Here." I said to Popuri and handed there treats over.

"Jack my man what's happening?" we knuckle touched.

"Ahh, nothing bro, just taking a visit, and hanging with my girl Pop here." _Ooooh so he's just visiting.._

"That's cool, well I got to get back to work so, see ya round." Popuri snorted and let out a 'humph!' while Jack started out of my shack.  
She flipped her hair and followed behind him.

"Ahhhh, good-bye drama." I handled her pretty well today. I broke up with her back in fall,a and she had a fit. The reason I did was because, she tried to boss me around like we were married. And she nagged me ALOT. She was annoying me and treated me like her maid so I dumped her. She'd say things like:  
**KAI! GET YOU BETTER LET ME WHATEVER I WANT IN YOUR SHACK WITHOUT PAYING, OR I'LL GET RICK!** _Told you she was a brat!_

_I'm excited, Claire could come in ANY second now and talk to me or order something. I just know and have a feeling were going to get alone. But I got to keep my cool._

~~~45 mins of serving customers later~~~

_Is Claire even coming? I served just about everyone in town and- oh yeah she is farming.. Well I hope she comes by soon because-  
_  
The door opened and interupted my thoughts.

"Knock Knock?" Claire's voice said. I turned around and saw her in a surf outfit. She waved at me to get my attention.

"Uhm, Claire why are you in a wet suit?" I asked confused. She giggled.

"Nobody surfs around here in spring time?" She asked.

"No? Do you surf?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, I dropped by to say 'Hey' like we agreed earlier." She was smiling. _I loved that smile.._

"Hey." I chuckled. She rolled her eyes and walked out. Well she surfs and I work at the beach. _What a coinsidence.._

I looked at the clock on the stove and it read: 3:45pm.. Dang I best be closing up.

I put the dishes into the dishwasher and swept the floor. I glanced out the window to see Claire diving into the water with her surfbaord off a big wave, now that is talent right there. I guess I'll go outside and give her company.

I walked outside and I saw disgusting drama.. 

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry, guys I haven't written in a while.. Hay it's summer what do I do? I have to go to camp.. but I promise to update just not during the day. My mum went away on vacation for 6 days so I made plans. Yeah I guess I could've written. Again I'm sorry I'll try to remember. Love, JoJo Boo oxoxox


	7. Goddess Pond

Disclaimer: Do I really have to put this EVERY time.? Ehh, whatever. I don't own Harvest Moon Nor, it's characters..  
Note: Uhm, I have noclue at all if I spelled beige right when she carries her surfboard..  
My apologies.

Kai's POV.

Popuri was clinging onto Jack like there's no tomorrow. To top it off she kept kissing his cheek.  
He didn't really seem to care at all,but he'd peck her forehead every few times she'd pout when he didn't react to her sloppy kisses.

Popuri glanced at me, and snickered. Then her face turns into a more sour look.

"C'mon, Jack let's go somewhere more private!" She yells right in his ear for me to hear.  
Nope, nuh, uhh. I'm going to see why he's here. If he's here then is he going to take over the farm with Claire?

"Yo, Jack man. What's up? Haven't seen you in a while." I caught his attention.

We fist pound and get into a manly convo like any other guy would do with his bud.

"So, you and Popuri huh?" I questioned.

"Why? Are you jealous Kai huh?" Popuri just nodded his head.

I leaned over and whispered but at a level to where she can here,

"Good luck man, you WILL need it.." I smirked at them as Popuri's face was redwith anger.  
And Jack tried not to laugh.

"UGH I HATE YOU GUYS!" She fled to beach and up the stairs.

"Oh I'm sorry man I didn't mean to-" He cut me off.

"Don't sweat it, I saw the way she used to treat you. She kinda deserves it. But I do adore her."  
He walks away leaving me stand there by myself.

SPLASH!

I quickly turn to see Claire diving head-on into the ocean.

WHAT DO I DO? I panicked and waited a couple second longer to check and see if she knows what she's doing to come back up to the surface.

I saw billions of bubbles witch scared me if she was losing breath..

Claire pops her head above the water and starts to giggle.

She sure does giggle alot.

"Claire, are you okay!"I shouted to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine? Why wouldn't I be..?" She asked as she swam to get her surfboard.

"Well I heard a loud splash, and seeing you head-on into the ocean with a lot of bubbles,  
is kind of nerve-wrecking don't you think?" I asked as she walked up to me dripping wet,  
with her beige surfboard in her arm.

"Oh, hehe, sorry 'bout that, I always dive into the water after the wave. And the bubbles was me giggling under the water." She explained while looking a little embarassed.

"Sorry if I troubled you, Kai. Hey, to make it up want to hang by the Goddess Pond, I mean you don't have-" I cut her off by grabbing her hand and walking the path to the Goddess Pond.

I look back at her cute blushing face as she stares at our hands being locked together.  
I realese my grasp and apologized.

"No, it's fine." Her face begining to go back to peach.

We arrive at the pond and I plopped on the grass, as she put her surboard down and walks up to a toy flower.  
She picks it and walks over to me and sits down indian-style.

"Hey Kai?"

I look at her smiling.

"Yes?"

"Have you heard of the legend about the Harvest Goddess?" she asked me.

"Yeah, when I started to build my shack the town would talk 'bout it. Why?" I answered.

Claire throws the flower in, and waits a couple seconds before frowning.

"I guess it isn't true.." But all the sudden puffs of smoke float around and a woman with green hair with an indain looking outfit pops out of no where and smiles down at us.

My mouth is wide open while Claire is smiling wider than I human possibly can.

"Hello Kai and Claire, I am the Harvest Goddess," She turns to Claire.

"Claire I'm proud of your hard work on the farm. And thank you for the offering." She gladly told her. The Harvest Goddess turns to me and says:

"Kai, good work in the shack, and good choice on making a close friend with Claire here."  
She gestured towards her. Our faces(Claire's and mine) are pink as she disapeared.

"Well that was uhm." Claire started.

"Nice?" I finished her sentence.

"Uh y-yeah.." she stuttered.

She grabbed her surfboard, and we retreated back to her farm.

"It was fun hanging out today Kai."

"Yeah I had fun too. So I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked hopefully.

She smiled my favorite smile, and answered with a 'Yes".

I watched her walk inside and I exited her Ranch. Which was called Vestill by the way.

I walk down the main path already into main square thinking about our day and what the Harvest Goddess ment by"Good Choice".. 


	8. Visiting the Harvest Goddess

**Disclaimer:I do not own Harvest Moon or it's Characters!**

* * *

**Claire's POV.**

_Kai and I had a lot of fun yesterday._  
_Oh my goodness! The Harvest Goddess is true! I couldn't believe it but she was right there telling us how proud of us she was._  
_Everything is falling into place for me here. I'm glad I moved to this ranch._  
_Finding a best friend, living on a great farm-_

MY FARM!

I haven't attended to it yet and all I'm doing is sitting on my bed daydreaming about my new life!

I hopped out of bed changed into a green tank top and blue jean shorts, and ran into my door.  
I turned the knob this time and raced out my house. I looked at my watch 6:46 AM.

_Crap.._

I need to get an alarm clock.

Reaching my crop feild I bent over and examined my turnips. My hand grabbed for my watering can to only realize I left it back inside of my toolbox in my house.

I really should learn to become more resposible.

Walking back to my house and grabbing my watering can I filled it up from the creak and I watered my turnips.

Looking around wandering what to do next I set my watering can down and walked over the bridge leading into the forest. I noticed there was many mushrooms and colorful grasses. I started to pick them and my hands got full so I walked up the path to the Goddess Pond once again.

I set my things down and looked at my watch. It read 10:23AM. _Yikes! Time goes by fast!_  
Quickly taking a flower like yesterday I threw it into the pond and waited for the Goddess to pop up again.

Green dust flutters around with sparkles on the water and she appears before my blue eyes.

"Hello, Claire. It's nice to see you again. Thanks for the offering."

I stared at her and smiled with big blue saucers.

"Is there something I can assist you with?" She asked from my staring.

Snapping out of my dumb trance I answered,

"Yeah, sorry. Uhm your just really cool. And I have many questions for you.. Is that okay?"  
I asked sheepishly. It's true the Harvest Goddess in my eyes is just simply amazing.

She laughed, her voice ringing like bells. _Bells._ Is that even possible? Well it is for her.

"Of course you can Claire. What would you like to ask me?"

I sat down in the grass ans switched onto my belly so I was laying comfortably. Who knows I might be here for a while. She looked down at me and raised her eyebrow and copied my position.  
I feel like she's my mom or something. It was SO cool!

"Okay," I started."Why do you live in a pond in Mineral Town?"

"I'm not sure.. I watch over every single person in this town." She said all motherly.  
I beamed. She watchs over us.. even _ME?_ That's a little weird and marvelous at the same time.

"Could you tell my future?" I pondered.

"Yes I can, I can tell everyone's future's here." She smiled.

"REALLY? That's awesome! Ehehe.. sorry uhm, you know who I'll marry? Will I have kids?  
Will I be successful with my farm? Will I always be here?" The questions flowed out of my mouth at 100 mph.

She laughed again at my childish ways and said,

"I know every answer to your questions. Yes I know who you'll marry. I know if you'll have kids or not.  
I know if you'll be successful. I cannot tell you the answers though. That is your life on your own.  
You must find out by yourself. But I can say that you'll be very successful on your farm."  
She smiled warmly at me. But started to disappear suddenly.

"NO! where are you going? Come back!" I stood up and yelled at green sparkles.

I saw her reflection in the water and she pointed behind me.

I turned around and saw Kai standing there watching me with a confused look on his face.

"Oh uhm h-hi Kai when did you get here?" I felt embarassed knowing he thought I was yelling at water.

"Well you never came to the beach to swim so I looked for you and found you yelling at water to come back.." He scratched his head akwardly.

"S-sorry I was ahh, never mind" I gave up from embarassement.

And to make matters worse my stomach growled and my face went pink.

How stupid am I to not eat breakfast!

"Hah, you should come down to the shack and let me fix you something to eat." He smiled

"Sure. I kind of forgot to eat ehehe.." I walked with him back to his shack.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay i finished this chapter I guess next chapter will be in Kai's POV. I see nothing happening in this fanfic though. But I WILL make it happen!


	9. Kiss and Fight

**Claire's POV.**

Kai and I were in the shack, having a snack. He was so funny! He telling me so many jokes.  
And later into our conversation we learned more about each other. Wow I never thought we could have so much in common.

"Where were you born?" He asked. Were trying to learn as much as we can about each other.  
It's one of those moments where you just KNOW you'll be best friends.

"Georgia, I'm a country chick." I winked.

"Really? You don't seem country at all.." Kai teased.

"Gee thanks." I laughed.

"Well I'm from Hawaii." Well he sounded proud.

"Nuh uh! That's so awesome! Tell me about it. I've never been." Was that TOO excited?

"Haha, well I was born there and lived for 7 years. Then my family and I moved to Mineral Town."

"AND?" I pushed.

"And now I live here, with an amazing girl for a best friend." He grinned at the last part.

I blushed so hard.

"R-really?" I stammered embarassing myself.

"Of course! You're so amazing Claire! You can surf, farm, and you're so friendly."

Just then it hit me. What the Harvest Goddess, said about us being great together.

_'But did she mean, friendly or romantically?'_

"Thanks. You're a wonderful guy to be around." I pecked him on the cheek and quickly rushed away, I brushed passed Popuri.

**Kai's POV.**

My hand was covering the soft burning sensation on my cheek where Claire had just kissed me.  
My heart is pounding so hard as I watched her flee away from me.

Is THIS feeling what the Harvest Goddess ment by us choosing each other?

I saw pink in the corner of my eye. I turned to see a furious Popuri.

Oh Goddess when is she going to learn that she isn't the object of my world?

"KAI! WHAT IS THAT COUNTRY MUT KISSING YOU FOR!" She screamed and marched right up to me.

I sighed. "Pop, go home." I demanded.

"You can't tell me what to do Kai." And with that she marched off.

She'd better learn to mature or she'll go no where in life.

**Claire's POV.**

Popuri stormed onto my farm as I watered my crops. Daisy started to stand in front of me and bark at her.

"Shh! Daisy how rude! Stop it!" I swatted at her.

"Tame your mut, you nasty piece of garbage!" Popuri yelled.

"I beg your pardon!" I yelled back. Who's she calling _'piece of garbage'?_

"You heard me! Stay away from Kai, if you know what's best for you!" She ran up to me and wagged her finger in my face.

"You cannot just come on my farm and tell me how live my life! Now get off my property before I call Mayor Thomas!" I threatened.

"Oh threatening me now? Why don't you just escort me out yourself? What you afraid of me? BARBIE." That did it. NO ONE calls me Barbie.

I grabbed Popuri by the hair and dragged her all the way to the Poultry Farm.

"Let go of me! Gosh you smell like dog. LET GO!" So I did what she said and dropped her right on her rump.

"Popuri don't you ever come back to my farm unless you're looking for an apologie. Trust me, I'm all about second chances. But if you ever do that again, I'll get Rick involved." Her eyes widened. Rick is just the worst when she gets in trouble. And I don't play around.

She stood up, looked me in the eyes and slapped me in the face with so much force it left a pink mark.

"See now you're on my farm and I can hit you as much as I want." She punched my arm. Dang this girl can fight.

"Popuri!" Kai's voice echoed in my head. Was that just me? Or was it really him?

Kai ran up and got in the middle of us.

"WHAT happened here?" He yelled at us both.

I had a hand mark on my face and a bruise on my arm.

"Claire is a lost puppy who needs to go back home to where she BELONGS. Because we don't tolerate worthless, weak, Barbie's here in Mineral Town." Popuri snapped. I felt tears prick in my eyes. That REALLY hurt.

Ever since I attended school when I was younger everyone called me barbie. Because I looked just like her. Blonde hair, blue eyes. Get it the idea? But I was never the one to be strong. Popular girls would pick on me, call me names, and push me around. I hated my life until High School.  
I started working out and learned to surf by then.

High school, no one cares what you look like or who you are. That's why I had no friends. So I got bored and moved here. Sound familiar?

"You cry baby!" Kai drug her to her doorstep, opened her door and shoved her inside her house. I felt the tears run down my cheeks. Now I REALLY hate myself. I don't want Kai to see my cry over her calling me Barbie, and Cry Baby.

Kai looked at me with pity in his eyes. I turned around began walking back to my farm hopefully he didn't see the salty tears, or my red mark on my face.

"Claire." I heard him call my name. I quickly swiped away my tears, pretending to look fine. "What?" I kept walking. I tried to sound normal but my darn voice cracked.

I heard his footsteps quicken. "Hey, tell me what happened." His hands on my shoulders haulting me to a stop. Kai was now face to face with me.

I took a big breath. I bet my eyes were all glassy, red and puffy. Oh no! He can see my slap mark, even worse my bruise!

The second his big brown eyes looked into my mine, it looked like his broke a little bit. But why?

"After I left the beach, I went to my farm. 5 mintues pass by and my dog Daisy starts barking. I see she barking at Popuri. She starts calling me names, and put her finger in my face. I threaten her to get off my farm or I'll call Mayor Thomas. She then teases me on how stupid that was so I should escort her off my farm instead so I did." I said in one big breath.

"And?" he pushed.

"And what?" I played dumb. I didn't want him to hear about how violent we could be.

"Claire don't act dumb with me. I saw her punch your arm. Your face is red! TELL me what happened!" I flinched he's never raised his voice at me before.

"So I dragged her by her hair to her Chicken farm and told her to knock it off. or else next time i'll get Rick. That scared her so she stood up and slapped me. She realizes were on her property so she can hit me as much as she wants. So she punched my arm hard, this is when you come in." I said in a real low soft voice.

"Okay and what caused all of this?" He asked.

"She said stay away from you." I shivered of the thought. I don't think I could possibly stay away. I actually have someone who cares about me and doesn't think I'm worthless.

He hugged me tightly. "Oh Claire. I'm so sorry! I never ment to pull you into this!" Whaaa?

"What do you mean?"

"Me and Popuri went out, and now that we've been split up she's all nasty to any girl who gets close to me. What a brat." He lowered his tone at the end.

Oh well that explains ALOT.

* * *

**Author's Note: Uhmm, Drama again. Sorry I had to put more drama in this story or else it wouldn't be that interesting.  
SORRY I HAVEN"T UPDATED :/ It's been hard in school. I Had 3 projects due in one week. Now I have to makeup my HW for math. Goodness.! Well i hope this chappie is better than the others :)**

**JoJoBoo**


End file.
